Troy's sister
by othhsmfan
Summary: After 3 years of being sent away to boarding school by her father , Troy's younger sister Brooke Bolton comes back to Alberquerque. What does this 15 year old teenager have in mind? read on to find out, and respond please
1. Chapter 1

**Troy's sister, a High School Musical Fanfiction. Please read and respond**

b A/N /b : This is my first fanfic on here, so please tell me what's good, what's bad and what you liked and if I should continue. This is a HSM fanfic. Everyone are friends but here are the people who are really close friends or going out: Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. Troy and Gabriella are a couple at the beginning,but it will switch to Troy and Sharpay and that will do some damage to Gabriella's and Sharpay's friendship. Chad, Troy and Ryan are best friends. Chad is going out with Taylor and Ryan is single. Story: After being in boarding school for 3 years, Troy's younger sister Brooke Bolton(15 years old) comes back to Albequerque. Troy's dad sent her away to boarding school because he thought that Troy was spending too much time with her instead of focusing on basketball. What happens when she comes back? She is nice to Troy and his friends but really evil to her dad. Think of her personality towards her friends and brother as Miley Stewart in Hannah Montana and her personality towards her dad and boys as Kaitlin Cooper from the OC. Yeah, I hope you like it and comment! By the way, if it's in regular font it means thoughts or what's going on and if it's bold then its dialogue.

**Chapter 1-The return**

Brooke Bolton couldn't believe it. She was finally going home for the first time in 3 years. She had just flown in from her boarding school in California 2 hours ago, hoping to surprise Troy since it was his birthday today. Brooke got out of the taxi and walked into East High(she dropped her stuff off at home). She walked down the hallways and was looking for a friendly face to ask if they had seen her brother. Brooke passed by a blonde girl adjusting her make-up at her pink fluffy locker that it was Sharpay, the girl who Troy had talked about in his e-mails and sent pics of. "**Ummm..excuse me? Are you Sharpay Evans by any chance"? **Sharpay looked at Brooke, not sure at who she was. "**Yeah and who are you? Not to be rude or anything, but how do you know my name"? "I'm Brooke Bolton, and my brother Troy has told me all about you through e-mails". **Sharpay smiled "**Wow, that's a great surprise you flying in especially on his birthday. It's nice to meet you". "You too, hey do you know where Troy is by any chance"? "Yeah I think he's headed to basketball practice. "Thanks Sharpay, and see you later.** Brooke started heading towards the locker room. She hoped that no one was changing in there and slowly entered. She was so excited that she didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone….

"**Dad"?** Brooke couldn't believe it, she was finally face to face with her dad after 3 years, he hadn't called, or e-mailed and he was the last person she wanted to see.** "Brooke, what the hell are you doing here"? "Well dad, I decided to come for Troy's birthday and move back home. "Yeah right, your going back to the airport and going back to California I won't let Troy see you". "Oh please, think about it "dad" who would Troy rather see, me or you"?**

Just then, Troy came in and walked over to his dad. His dad tried to hide Brooke but no luck. Troy noticed her and went up to give her a hug. **"Wow, Brooke I can't believe it! Your finally back, I missed you little sis." **Brooke laughed** "Happy birthday"!** "**This is definetly the best birthday present that I have gotten since the past 3 years". **The basketball team starting coming in and while Troy was getting ready, Brooke walked up to Chad(they knew each other before she left)** "Hey Chad"!**, gave him a hug.** "Hey Brooke! Your are back this is great"!** Troy walked up to both of them, **"Hey Brooke it's time for b-ball practice but I'll see you after ok"? "Yep**". Brooke left the gym with the happiest smile that she had for the last 3 years. She couldn't wait to spend more time with her brother after school.

To be continued…. Please tell me what you think! I'll continue soon  Sorry the first chapter is long, but a lot more is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, this is chapter 2 whohooo! I hope you guys like it, and you'll see some of troy and Gabriella being a couple, but then Troy realizing his true feelings for Sharpay. Also, Brooke discovers her true talent as a singer, and some other stuff that I won't yet reveal. Read on to find out!

**Chapter 2-So the story continues**(sorry, not a really good title but I'll think of a better one for the 3rd chapter).

This takes place the next morning……

Brooke was taking forever to take a shower in the morning. Troy kept knocking on the door but it was pointless. Brooke's boombox was turned up really high and she couldn't hear anything. Troy could hear that Brooke was loudly singing along to Paula Deanda's "Walk Away" and was amazed at how well she could sing. Troy didn't mention anything when she got out, but when they were in the car he couldn't help mentioning it. "**So Brooke, you never told me you were such a great singer". "Well Troy, I didn't think you would be so surprised after your own talent for singing." "True, but you should think about auditioning for the musical. You'll be able to be with me and my friends, it'll be more fun to spend time together". "I'll think about it", **which in Brooke's world meant yes, I would love to. Once they got to school, Troy walked up to his girlfriend Gabriella's locker and gave her a hug. "**Hey Gabriella I'd like you to meet my younger sister Brooke". "Hey Brooke! Wow I heard so many good things about you, it's great to meet you." "Yeah, you too"**, Brooke said sarcastically. "**Uh…. Brooke is something wrong, that was rude of you to be so mean to Gabriella. "Well excuse me for being a bitch, but I don't think she's the girl for you.** With that Brooke walked away and left Troy trying to explain what his sister meant to Gabriella. "**Listen, it was nothing she's just jealous because I spend a lot of time with you and she's afraid that I wouldn't spend a lot of time with her". "Whatever Troy, look I have to go. See you later"**. Gabriella gave him a kiss and walked away to homeroom.

During lunch, Brooke sat with Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Chad, Gabriella(although she didn't really want to), Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason. Brooke was in trying her hardest to ignore Gabriella while she was talking to Ryan, but Gabriella kept asking her questions. "**So Brooke, how was boarding school like? Must have been fun, huh"? "Yeah it was fun, although I missed my brother and my friends but not so much my dad. I missed my mom though**(by the way their parents are divorced but they take turns living with each parent for a while). **"Yeah Troy must be a great older brother, he's so sweet. But why do you hate so dad so much"? "Look miss perfect, not like it's any of your business but my dad is the reason I stayed in boarding school all of these years and I prefer not to talk about it. And by the way, if you think you can steal Troy's attention away from me your wrong". "God Brooke, I was just trying to be nice". **Tears started to form in Gabriella's eyes. Ryan looked confused "**Brooke, Gabriella what's going on"? "Nothing,** Brooke responded,** I have to go to class but I'll see you during auditons for the musical."**

During the auditons….Brooke was having a good time hanging out with her brother and his friends and as usual, ignoring Gabriella. She was talking a lot with Sharpay though and Troy wondered why she liked her so much, and why Sharpay was so nice to her. When it was Brooke's turn to audition, she blew everyone away by singing. She was pretty sure that she was guaranteed a spot in the musical. After the auditons, Brooke was waiting for Troy to stop making out with Gabriella so they could go home. On the ride home, Troy asked" **Brooke, why don't you like Gabriella? "Well I guess it's because I know you deserve someone better and that she's just using you to be even more popular. I've noticed that when you're with Gabriella you keep looking at Sharpay and day-dreaming. I honestly like Sharpay a lot more and think you would make a better couple. But what does your 15 year old sister who has no experience in love know right"?** Once Troy was in his room, he thought what if Brooke was right? Maybe Sharpay was the one. He sent Sharpay a text message saying:Hey Shar, can you come over when you get the chance. We need to talk. Thanks, Troy.

To be continued….. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Chapter 2 left off with Troy having feels for Sharpay. I sense a lot of Troypay in this chapter! Yay!!

**Chapter 3-You can't resist true love**

Sharpay was on her computer, when she had checked her cellphone and gotten Troy's text message. She happily smiled and returned back:Hey Troy, if you don't mind I'll be at your house in 10 minutes, chao. On her way to Troy's house, she kept thinking about what he wanted to tell her. She rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Brooke answered the door, and when she saw that it was Sharpay her face broke into a huge smile "**Hey Sharpay, I'm happy to see you, are you here to talk to Troy?" "Hey Brooke, yeah I am do you mind showing me to his room"? "No, not at all". Once **Sharpay and Troy were a lone, Troy starting passionately kissing Sharpay and lay her down on his bed. "**Troy, we can't do this. Gabriella's my best friend, and your girlfriend". "I know, but I realized that you're the only one that I really want to be with, and we have been friends for a long time. I really like you Sharpay." "I like to you too Troy, a lot but what if Gab…."** Before she could say anything else, Troy kissed her again. "**But then,I guess we could sneak around until you officially decide to break up with Gabriella". "Sounds good to me,". ** Just as Troy kisses Sharpay again, Troy's dad Jack Bolton opens Troy's bedroom door and Sharpay and Troy both see a shocked Gabriella and Jack looking at them. "**Gabriella..I can explain please." "No Troy, I've seen enough".** Once Gabriella left, Jack turned to Troy"**I can't believe you Troy, you really loved her. I bet your sister had to do with this". ** Troy's dad didn't really like Sharpay but had gotten used to Gabriella. Sharpay was really upset, and tried to rush after Gabriella but it was too late. Gabriella didn't want to talk to her. "**Gabriella, wait up please!" "No!! I can't believe you Sharpay! I actually thought we were best friends, and you go and stab me in the back? What the hell is wrong with you"?** Starts to cry and runs away. Sharpay returned to Troy's room and sat on the bed. **"Troy, what am I going to do now? I lost my best friend." "Don't worry, I'll talk to Gabriella tomorrow and explain the situation". **Troy said, rubbing Sharpay's back. "**Promisethat you will"? "Of course". "Troy I have to say this…I--- love you". **Sharpay couldn't believe that she was admitting it, but that must have meant that she really liked Troy. "**It's ok Sharpay, because I love you too".** Troy smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

A/N:This is the end of the chapter, but I will be posting chapter 4 up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will mostly focus on Troy finding out a dark secret from Brooke's past and Brooke getting close with Chad….**

**Chapter 4- Things he wishes that he never found out.**

It was a Saturday night, and Brooke was in her room listening to music and flipping through a magazine when her father rudely walked into the room. **"Brooke, I just got off of the phone with the headmaster of your old school, and he said that you were very popular among the boys in your school. Is this true"? "Dad, what the hell were you doing calling my headmaster? It's none of your freaking business"! "Yes it is Brooke, because I need to know everything that happens to my kids. I also heard that you got a lot of notes from guys saved up as evidence, let me see them, "What? No!" "Well too bad, opens her drawers, find them and starts reading them. Wow, it is true wait until Troy reads these, what will he think of his little sister that he loves so much then"? "No dad, please don't!" "Don't what"?** Troy came home after his date with Sharpay and was confused about what was going on. "**Here Troy, read these notes guys wrote to your sister and let's see what you think about her afterwards." **Troy goes back to this room and starts reading them. He can't believe what they say, especially when he gets to the last one:_ Hey Brooke, I heard about your abortion last week. How did it go? Was it painful?_

_-Kaitlin._

Troy was really mad and stormed into his sister's room. "**Brooke, do you mind explaining what this means?** Throws the note at her. "**Troy, I can explain..it's nothing please just believe me." "Believe you? I can't believe this! You're lucky dad somehow missed this one, or else you would have surely been kicked out of this house." **Brooke starts to cry, ok you want to know the truth? I'll tell you, but please stop screaming at me Troy, it scares me. Troy sits down and starts to listen. "**Ok, so I was at this party with my friend Kaitlin, and this guy came up to me and you know..we started dancing and somehow I got really drunk and he ended up raping me. So it's not like I wanted it to happen. I started feeling sick in the morning a couple of days after, so I go a pregnancy test and found out that I was pregnant. I obviously couldn't have a baby at 15, so I went to the nearest hospital and got an abortion".** **"Oh Brooke, I'm so sorry to hear that."** Gives her a hug. "**But, you should have told me this before! Now I wish I never found out. "Whatever Troy, it's not that big of a deal anymore. "Not that big of a deal"?** "**Whatever, I have to go to sleep now Brooke, but we will definetly talk about this tomorrow"!**

**.. the next day**

Troy and Chad were walking home from basketball practice, when Chad asked:**"Troy, this may sound a little strange, but does Brooke have a boyfriend"? "I sure hope not, why"? "Well..I think I'm starting to have feelings for her. But I can stop if you think that's weird I'll stop". "No dude, it's fine you're one of the only guys I will trust her to go out with." "Thanks man". "It's funny Chad, because I like you too".** Chad turned around and saw Brooke walking behind them.** "Brooke..? You heard that"? "Yes, and I'm glad you said it".** Kisses him and walks away.If Chad likes her so much, he'll wait a little while for them to make their relationship official.

A/N:I really liked writing this chapter, but I promise more Troypay in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As promised, more Troypay in this chapter. Also there will be some Bhad(Brooke and Chad) ha ha lol. Also Gabriella realizes that she likes Ryan. If the chapter won't be too long, By the way I never mentioned this at the beginning of the story, but I do not own anything High School Musical or any song lyrics I might include, but I do own Brooke Bolton because I made the character up!**

**Chapter 5- Loosing and gaining friends**

On Monday, Sharpay arrived extra early to school and put a ton of presents in Gabriella's locker so that she would forgive her. When Gabriella came, she ignored Sharpay and threw her gifts on the ground. "**Sharpay, you might want to take these I think they are yours"! "No, I gave them to you to show how much our friendship means to me." "Well, miss. Smarty pants you should have thought about that before you went behind my back with my boyfriend! Or should say ex-boyfriend…?"** Just then, Troy walked up with Brooke** "Hey guys, what's going on"? "Not now Brooke, this isn't a time for your bitchiness". "Gabriella, why would you think that? The only reason I was acting like that was because I knew that Troy liked Sharpay, and look I was right".** There is awkward silence for a couple of moments and then Gabriella runs away in tears "**Why don't you all forget that you ever met me"?** Gabriella was running through the school towards the bathroom when she ran into Chad. "**Gabriella..are you ok"? "No Chad, everything is completely wrong".** "**Hey, it'll be ok just tell me what happened"**. Gives her a hug. "**Well apprarently, Troy went behind my back and cheated on me with Sharpay. I can't believe them they were both my best friends". "Oh..I'm so sorry, if there is anything I can do, I can talk to Troy." "Thanks, but it's pointless Troy loves Sharpay, and she loves him. I guess it's fate". "Well I have go to class, but I'll see you later. I hope you feel better".** Gabriella was rushing to class and wasn't looking where she was going so she bumped into Ryan.** "Oh school..I didn't notice where I was going". "It's ok, you're going to English right? Let's walk together". "So Ryan, I get you've heard all about Troy and Sharpay right"? "Kind of, but not the full story. Sharpay was too upset about loosing you as a friend to tell me all of the details. But I couldn't believe they would do that to you".** Gabriella and Ryan walked into their English class and sat down next to each other. She could see Troy and Sharpay up in the front, and turned to speak to Taylor who was in back but saw her talking with Zeke and decided not to interrupt. Taylor:** "Hey Zeke, did you do the homework due today? Sorry, I was completely not in the mood I was working on stuff for the science team." "Yeah, I have it I had a feeling you would ask me for it". ** Laughs. **"And what would make you think that Zeke"? "Because you haven't done you're homework for the past week".** Both laugh.** "Hey Taylor..I was wondering we've been hanging out a lot recently so I was wondering if you would want to go to out on a date Saturday night"? "Of course, I would love to Zeke".**

After school…..

Brooke was walking home from school(Troy had to go pick something up so he didn't drive her), when Chad sneaked up behind her.** "Boo"! "Ahhh! Oh my god Chad what was that for"?** Laughs.** "Awww I'm sorry". **Kisses Brooke. "**It's fine, but you know I could get used to this….**Laughs and kisses him back. Brooke and Chad had gone out for the night(because it was Friday) and when she was walking home, a hand covered her mouth and Brooke was tossed into her car…she didn't know were she was going and who took her but she was really afraid.

…………………………………… 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't really have a lot to say expect for the fact that this chapter is all about Brooke's kidnapping and what happens.**

**Chapter 5-Missing**

Troy had slept in that Saturday morning because he had come home really late from his date with Sharpay. His dad was already out somewhere, and he wanted to spend some sibling time with Brooke, when he went into her room and noticed that she wasn't there. The first thing that Troy did was call Chad. He never that Brooke was on date with Chad the night before.Troy called and waited for Chad to pick up. **"Dude, is it irgent? It's only 11 am". "Yeah Chad it is, Brooke's missing." "What"???** He sat up on his bed. "**That can't be, I was out with her last night and I saw her walking home". "Well she isn't here, and I'm really scared, I don't know why I'll do if anyone hurts her. "I'll come over and help you look for her. "Thanks…wait I have call waiting". **Troy switches to the other line, "**Hello"? "Listen Bolton, its Drew the captain of East High's rivalry basketball team. Me and a few of the guys have your younger sister here, and I think you might want her back." "Oh thank god, I was getting nervous". "Not so fast.. The WildCats have beat us in every state championship game for the past 2 years, and it's coming up again a couple of months. Consider this our revenge…We found Brooke coming home late last night, and let's just say I'm not giving her to you because every freaking year you guys have won and it's driving me insane"! "Drew, listening to me if your guys hurt Brooke if any way I swear I'll…" "You'll what? I'm so scared. Anyway, listening if you don't want your sister to get hurt you or Chad better get here fast…oh wait you can't because you don't know where we are. Oh well….that's just too bad. You're sister is just so sweet..I don't mean her personality.** Troy can hear Drew trying to kiss Brooke and her trying to get away.** "You know, if you don't want her to get raped, I suggest you try to find us. But it might be too late, because we might already have Sharpay as well by then."** Evily laughs and hangs upTroy flips back to the other line to find Chad waiting impatiently. **"Troy, is she ok? Troy… Troy"? "No, she's not. Drew and the guys have her and they are going to hurt her bady…rape I don't know but I'm scared. He said by the time we'll find them they will probably have Sharpay as well. They are just doing it for revenge because they lost in the state championships, it's not our fault they are such an awful team"! "Troy..calm down I'll help you look for her, I can't let anything bad happen to my girlfriend".(**awwwww!!!

Meanwhile where Brooke was trying to fight off the guys.

"**All of you disgusting guys, get off of me"! "No can do, because see we are using you as a way to hurt your brother and Chad. The only way we can make their lives miserable is by torturing you. Now Brooke, go lie down on my bed. "ell no Drew, I'm not stupid!"** Slaps him. "**Well, for being such a bad girl I'll be sure to treat you even more awfully. "Guys, carry her to my bed and make sure she doesn't try to run away".** Once Brooke is carried on to his bed, she tries to resist him raping her but she can't seem to do it. Drew began to hit her was starting to rape her when she though to herself_ There is no way in hell I'll get a guy do this to me again._ She tried to hit him so he would get off but there was no point….Drew was really strong an all she would do was wait for Troy and Chad to come and rescue her.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-How do we get her back?**

A couple of days had gone by and Brooke was still nowhere close to being found. All of Troy's friends were trying to find out information about where she could be but it was no use, all they could do was wait for something to happen. Troy was walking with Sharpay down the hallway when he realized that Drew said that they would take Sharpay next, and he couldn't risk that.** "Sharpay..promise me something"? "Umm sure, what? "Can you please not be outside at night alone, or go places alone for a while"?** Tears form in Sharpay's eyes** "I promise,I'll be safe but we'll find Brooke, I can also promise that. "How can you be so sure of that? Brooke means everything to me, and if I don't find her I don't know what I'll do."** Just then Gabriella and Ryan walked up to them. **"Hey Troy, Sharpay I need to tell you guys something…I'm really sorry for giving you guys all of this crap and I just want all of us to be friends again. If you are happy together, than that's great because now I found Ryan and I'm really in love"" Yeah Sharpay, can you believe me and Gabriella"? **Laughs.**"I never would have guessed, but you guys make a cute couple. And we both forgive you Gabriella. "And I heard about Brooke being kidnapped, and I think I have some information"…….**

After school, Chad, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella went to the place that Gabriella thought Brooke was and knocked on the door. When no one answered, Troy and Chad knocked down the door and saw Brooke sitting on the floor crying. Troy ran up to her and helped her up.** "Brooke, are you ok"?** "**No, I'm so embarrassed and I look terrible! I can't believe that I could have been used so badly."** Starts to sob hysterically "**You guys better get out of here before Drew and his friends come". "It's too late for that Brooke, what did I tell you about letting people in"? "Brooke turns around and sees Drew behind her. "Drew please, don't hurt me anymore it's not my fault they knocked the door down".** Drew hits Brooke hard and causes Troy to step in "**Don't you dare touch my sister, ever again." "What are you going to do about it"?** Troy punches Drew hard and knocks him out. He quickly carries Brooke to the car and they drive away. Once they are safely home, Troy carries Brooke to his room since she has trouble walking and she starts sobbing again.**" Troy, I'm so sorry for everything it's all my fault if I had never come back this would have never happened". "It's ok, it's all over now and the bad thing about you not coming back would be me missing you".** Smiles and gives her a hug.** "How about you spend the night in my room, we haven't talked in a while and I missed it." "Sure, that sounds great".** They accidentially fell asleep on a big chair in Troy's room, where they had spent almost the whole night talking and Troy comforting her.

**To be continued**

**A/N:Sorry, this wasn't that good of a chapter but I'll try to make it more interesting in the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'm going to be wrapping up this story soon. A couple more chapters and that's it, but I'll keep writing other stories and I promise to make the ending good.**

**Chapter 8-Is everything back to normal yet?**

After a week of staying home from school and feeling better, Brooke went back to school. She tried to ignore all of the whispers and rumours circulating around her and had to use crutches to walk. Brooke didn't go anywhere by herself and was surrounded my her friends and Troy 24/7. All of a sudden, Kelsi rushed up to her holding the cast list for the spring musical.** "Hey Brooke! I'm happy you're finally back in school. Congragulations, you are in the musical and one of the main characters"! "Wow,thanks Kelsi this sure makes me happy out of all of the bad stuff that has happened to me."** After she had stopped talking to Kelsi, Brooke was walking to the cafeteria when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "**Brooke? Hey, can we talk"?** Brooke turned around to see Gabriella following her. "**Sure..I guess". "Look, I'm really sorry for seeming like a bad person but I'm really not. Don't worry, I approve of Troy and Sharpay and we're all friends now." "Thanks Gabriella, but I should be the one apologizing. I mean, it's my fault for Troy breaking up with you and I was a real bitch". "It's ok, as long as we forgive each other". "Of course, thanks so much for helping them save me"! "No prob..hey congragulations on getting one of the main parts in the musical by the way." "Thanks, I bet you got the main character"? "Well..basically"**. Brooke and Gabriella laughed and walked into the cafeteria. They walked over to their usual table and were surprised at what they saw and heard. Troy and Sharpay arguing. "**Troy, please it was such a long time ago! I never liked him and the only reason I went out with him was because I was scared of being alone". "But that doesn't change that you went out with Drew, a couple of years ago, the guy who almost killed my sister"! "I only went out with him for like 4 months and as soon as I found it he was a bad guy I got out of my abusive relationship, be meant nothing to me you have to understand that"! "Yeah well what I understand is that I don't want to see you again anytime soon". **Sharpay runs off crying in tears and Troy storms out of the cafeteria. Gabriella goes after Sharpay,and Brooke goes after Troy. "**Hey Troy, wait up I can barely catch up with you on crutches"! "What is there to wait for"? "It surprises me that you would take the side of someone who went out with the guy who made you walk on crutches and could have killed you". "Well I don't really care about that Troy, it's not like I'm suddenly going to stop being friend with her because of that. No one's perfect, not even you..we're just all human". "Look, I'll forgive her eventually but not when you try to make it better, I need to figure this out on my own". "Fine, but you better make up with her"**

After school, after getting a phone call from Troy to come to his house Sharpay rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Before she knew what was coming next, Drew put his hand over her mouth and tried to drag her away.**"Sharpay, stop fighting you know your not strong enough to stop me". "What the hell do you want now Drew"? "I love Troy, not you". "Yeah the last thing I heard was Troy doesn't want to talk to you so I don't see why he would want to save you".** Sharpay tries to scream, when she sees Troy rushing down the stairs and once he sees what is going on, opens to door to save her. "**Drew, what are you doing with my girlfriend"? "Girlfriend"? "I thought you guys were over for good since Sharpay was stupid enough to tell you about our past". "I will always love Sharpay no matter what, so you thought wrong." **Troy grabs Sharpay from Drew's grasp, brings her into the house and slams the door in Drew's face. "**Troy, I'm so sorry, I should have been more cautious. Thanks for saving me, but you know if you don't love me anymore and were just pretending, it's fine I understand.."** Starts to leave but Troy grabs her arm "**I wasn't pretending Sharpay, I will always love you no matter what you do"**. Takes her into his arms and kisses her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-The Championship Game**

A couple of months had passed by and it was time for the big championship game again. Everyone was decorating the school in red and white, and extremely happy. A couple of hours before the game, Troy, Zeke, Chad and Jason, were at practice, Brooke, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Kelsi were at play practice(withought Troy). There was now only an hour left until the big game and they were the only ones in school left, not counting the rest of the basketball team and the cheerleaders. Troy wasn't particularly good friends with any of the cheerleaders, but he still went into the locker room to check if all of them were ready to start the game off. He saw the only cheerleader who was his ex-girlfriend and one of his best friends Amanda sitting on the floor crying. He sat down next to her on the floor and began to rub her back. Troy saw that her arms and legs were covered in bruises. "**Amanda, are you ok"? "No Troy, everything is awful I can't go out like this. Besides, my boyfriend threatened to beat me up even more if the Wildcats win this year and he hates it that I'm a cheerleader for this team". "Amanda..whose your boyfriend"?** Troy had a feeling that he knew who it was and wished that he hadn't asked. "**Dr----Drew. I'm sorry Troy, I know how much you hate him and I tried to get away from him but it was useless". "Don't let him hurt me anymore please Troy, I can't take it".** She buried her face into his chest and began to sob. "**Don't worry, you mean too much to me for me to let him hurt you". "Thanks Troy, you're such a great friend. But I can't cheer like this, my hands and feet kill". "That's why you have Troy's amazing sister to take your place".** Troy looked up and smiled. Brooke was standing there in a cheerleading uniform and pom-poms.** "Thanks Brooke. But do you know the routine"? "Of course, I have seen you guys practice it a million times", besides I would love to cheer on this amazing team". "Thanks so much Brooke, I owe you big time". "Yeah, it's fine but Troy the game is starting in like 15 minutes you better go practice and I'll make sure Amanda if safe with our friends"**

The big game….

It was minutes away from the game and the cheerleaders were already cheering and the team was practicing for the game. The game had begun and everyone was cheering like crazy. It was the second half of the game, and the Wildcats were winning by 10 points. Chad had the ball, and Drew had cornered him causing Chad to fall and slip on his knees. Chad had to sit out of the game for a while and Brooke rushed over to him resting her head on his shoulder and massaging his knees. After a while, Chad was finally ready to play. "**Coach, I think I'm ready to get back out there." "Are you sure Chad, well ok good luck". **As soon as Chad had left, Coach Bolton had said to his daughter: **"Nice choice Brooke, he's a great guy and I actually mean it". "Thanks dad**," Brooke smiled and walked back over to the cheerleaders. There were 3 seconds left until the end of the game, and Troy had the basketball. He threw it up into the air and it went through the basketball just as the buzzer went off. The cheerleaders went crazy and everyone rushed up to congragulate the once again winning team. Sharpay rushed up to Troy and gave him a huge kiss** "Congragulations, my amazing winning boyfriend..if that even makes sense".** Brooke was looking for Chad when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and hugged her tight. "**Congrats Chad, you were amazing tonight"!** Taylor and Kelsi had also gone to congragulate Zeke and Jason, and Gabriella and Ryan were walking around together hand in hand saying good job to everyone. Everyone had gone home to chance for the big after party after……

**A/N: I think that the next chapter will be the last one, and will be what happens before, during and after the afterparty. I promise to make it really good and romantic!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of this story , I really enjoyed writing it but I have to finish with one last chapter to sum everything up. Look for a surprise ending, and please review! By the way, I got a comment about my bad formatting so I'm going to try to make it better for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10- The After Party**

**It was the night after the Wildcats had won the championship game and everyone was getting ready for the huge after party. Brooke was putting on her make-up in her room when her dad knocked on the door**.

"_Hi Brooke, can I come in"?_

"_Umm..yeah of course dad. What's up"?_

"_Listen we need to talk…I need to apologize for the way I've treated you since you came home". I just couldn't believe that you were home and we haven't spoken in so long..I didn't know how to act when you came home, and I thought that you would hate me so I was a jerk. I'm really sorry"_

"_It's ok dad, I understand, I'm just happy that we are actually speaking again and acting more like daughter and father now"._** Smiles**

"_Now, I need to speak with both you and Troy. Can you guys meet me downstairs in 10 minutes"?_

**Brooke gets Troy and they go downstairs wondering what their dad wanted to say to them.**

"_Kids..your mother and I have been talking and we decided to start going out again and well your mom is coming to the afterparty with me"._

"_Dad, that's great"!_** Brooke and Troy both reply at the same timeThe door opens and they see their mom standing there. They all stay at home and catch up for a while and then head to the after party.**

**At the party, everyone is having a great time hanging out and dancing. All of the couples were together-Troy and Sharpay, Gabriella and Ryan, Chad and Brooke, Taylor and Zeke Kelsi and Jason and Brooke's and Troy's mom and dad.**

_Brooke's POV_

_As I looked around the party, I saw huge smiles on everyone's faces and couldn't help smiling myself. I had become close with so many people over the time since I had come back, and I was accepted by everyone. With the musical coming up, everyone was extra busy rehearsing. It had taken a while, but I had actually become good friends with Gabriella. I also started to get along with Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason and Taylor. I saw everyone dancing, and I felt Chad's hands wrap around my waist and he pulled me into a hug and then a romantic kiss. I wanted this moment to last forever and ever._

**Brooke closed her diary and smiled. She couldn't believe all that she had gone through the past year. When she re-read her entries, it was like everything had happened just yesterday. Brooke already knew how to drive, and was still going out with Chad. Her family was better than ever. Her and Troy's mom and dad got married again, and the musical brought her even closer with Troy. Brooke locked her diary and hid it in a secret place in her drawer. In a couple of years, she would re-read it and think back to her freshmen year in high school.**

**THE END!!**

**A/N: Told you there was a surprise ending! Brooke was actually looking back at the past! I only thought of this idea recently, and hope you liked it. It's sad to be done with this story, but I'm already thinking of new ideas. I think my next story will be a crossover between my favorite show One Tree Hill and High School Musical. I hope you guys read it! And thanks to my great reviewers for all of the support.**


End file.
